Gadis Bunga Sakura
by fisuki yukari
Summary: 'siapa sebenernya cewek berambut pink dan bermata emerald itu? Emm, kalau dipikir-pikir cantik juga, tapi galaknya minta ampun' inner Sasuke


hy minna ^^ fi-chan punya fic lagi nih, ini fic kedua fi-chan :D

langsung aja ya :D

**Gadis Bunga Sakura**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku (Sasuke & Sakura)**

**Rated : T dong :D**

**Genre : romance (mungkin)**

**Warning : OOC, typo (tapi mudah-mudahan nggak), bahasa awut-awutan, pokoknya Gaje**

**"Not Like? Don't Read!"**

**Fanfiction by FKD**

**~ CHAPTER 1 ~**

Pagi itu Uchiha Sasuke, cowok yang selalu memakai krim rambut agar rambutnya seperti pantat ayam *author di deathglare Sasuke* dan cowok yang selalu cuek ingin pergi ke rumah teman lamanya, yaitu Uzumaki Naruto di desa Suna dan akan menginap disana sekitar 2 minggu. Ketika merasa perlengkapannya sudah siap, diapun berangkat.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san aku berangkat dulu ya?" kata Sasuke dengan sopannya

"ya, hati-hati dijalan Sasuke dan jaga dirimu baik-baik" jawab Fugaku

"ya Tou-san, Tou-san tidak usah khawatir, jaa minna" kata Sasuke sambil ber-dadah ria

"jaa Sasuke" jawab FugaMiko

Sasuke pun bergegas pergi ke mobil yang akan mengantarnya ke stasiun kereta api. Tapi, ketika mau masuk mobil, dia teringat sesuatu, kemudian dia berlari masuk rumah.

"nah ini dia, aku hampir lupa membawanya" kata Sasuke

"apa yang tertinggal Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto

"hn, ini kamera hadiah dari kakak"

"oh itu, ya udah kamu cepet ke stasiun, nanti ketinggalan kereta"

"ya, baiklah Kaa-san"

Selama di perjalanan menuju stasiun, Sasuke hanya diam saja, dia membayangkan bagaimana wajah Naruto sekarang 'apa wajah Naruto tambah ancur ya? Wkwkwk' inner Sasuke

Akhirnya Sasuke sampai di stasiun, dan ternyata kereta yang akan ditumpangi Sasuke akan berangkat. Diapun bergegas naik ke kereta tersebut setelah berterimakasih kepada supirnya.

*di dalam kereta* *Sasuke pov*

"huh, untunglah aku belum terlambat" aku pun segera duduk dan membuka tasku untuk mengambil kamera, yang tadi sempat kelupaan. "ini adalah pemberian kakak yang paling berharga, aku tak mungkin melupakannya"

Catatan : disini ceritanya, Itachi (kakaknya Sasuke) lagi kerja di luar negeri

*author : huh, bicara apa kau Sasuke, bukankah kau tadi sempat melupakannya #BUAAKKH author pun terkena pukulannya Sasuke. "perjalanan ini sangat panjang, jadi lebih baik aku tidur, dan kau author jangan menggangguku" *author : memang suka tidur ni anak -_- #BUAKH lagi-lagi author kena pukulan Sasuke. Author : ampun Sasuke (dengan muka babak belur)*

*Sasuke pov end*

Sasuke pun tidur nyenyak.

Namun tidur nyenyak Sasuke tak begitu lama, karena tiba-tiba…

"CIIIIIIITTTTTTT"

Kemudian sang kondekturnya bicara melalui microfon

"Perhatian…Perhatian, sebelumnya saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada anda semua, bahwa kereta ini sedang ada gangguan teknis, jadi mohon untuk menunggu sebentar, sekali lagi saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Arigatou" kata si kondektur

"chkuso, gue gak bisa tidur lagi, hn, enaknya ngapain coba? Ck, hn, lebih baik gue jalan-jalan aja, daripada mati bosen disini" kata Sasuke

Kemudian Sasuke pun pergi keluar untuk jalan-jalan dan tak lupa dia membawa kameranya "siapa tau ada yang menarik" gumam Sasuke

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, diapun sampai di sebuah taman bunga sakura

"wow, tak kusangka ditempat seperti ini ada taman bunga sakura yang begitu indah, akan kupotret tempat ini sebagai kenang-kenangan"

Namun, tiba-tiba dia mendengar seorang gadis yang sedang bernyanyi

"hn, siapa yang bernyanyi dengan suara semerdu itu?"

Kemudian Sasuke melihat ada cewek memakai baju pink, berambut pink dan bermata emerald sedang duduk dibawah pohon sakura sambil bernyanyi. 'wah, siapa dia? Cantik sekali' inner Sasuke, ketika Sasuke akan bersembunyi tiba-tiba…

"KRAKK" Sasuke menginjak ranting yang berada tak jauh dari dirinya berdiri

'chkuso! Kenapa ada ranting segala sih?' inner Sasuke geram

"siapa itu?" tanya cewek berambut pink tadi

Tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul...

"heh! Siapa kau? Beraninya ngintipin cewek! Tanya si cewek pink dengan galaknya

"eh ma..maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud mengintipmu. Tadi aku sedang jalan-jalan kemu—"

"ah sudahlah jangan banyak alasan!" ucapnya memotong perkataan Sasuke, kemudian berbalik dan berlari pergi

"eh, tunggu, kau mau kemana?" teriak Sasuke

Ketika Sasuke akan mengejar cewek itu, tiba-tiba… *NGUOOONGG* (anggap suara kereta api :D )

"ah kusso, padahal aku mau mengejarnya" Sasuke pun bergegas menuju ke keretanya

'siapa sebenernya cewek berambut pink dan bermata emerald itu? Emm, kalau dipikir-pikir cantik juga, tapi galaknya minta ampun' inner Sasuke

Perjalanan yang tersisa cuma dihabiskan Sasuke dengan mendengarkan music lewat earphone—nya

Akhirnya Sasuke sampai di stasiun desa Suna.

"fiuhh, akhirnya sampai juga aku, sekarang saatnya mencari kos-kosan Naruto" Sasuke pun bertanya pada seseorang

"permisi pak"

"ya ada apa nak?"

"saya mau tanya alamat ini dimana ya?" *sambil menyodorkan kertas yang berisi alamat rumah Naruto*

"oh ini, jalan ini lurus aja, terus ada perempatan belok kiri, nah rumahnya ada di sebelah alfamart" *sambil nunjuk suatu jalan*

"Oh, arigatou pak"

"yosh, douita"

Sasuke pun menyusuri jalan yang ditunjukkan tadi, hingga dia sampai pada suatu rumah.

'apa ini rumahnya Naruto' inner Sasuke

Ting tong

"permisi"

"ya, tunggu sebentar" *suara perempuan, yaitu ibu Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina, kemudian pintu terbuka*

"ada perlu apa ya?" tanya Kushina

"em, Narutonya ada bu?"

"oh, mencari Naruto, Naruto ada di halaman belakang, kamu langsung kesana aja ya"

"oh, baiklah bu"

"em, tunggu sebentar, barang bawaanmu keliatan berat, taruh aja di sofa ya"

"ya arigatou, maaf merepotkan"

"tidak apa-apa"

Sasuke pun bergegas ke halaman belakang untuk mencari Naruto. Ketika dia melihat sosok Naruto, dia pun berteriak memanggilnya

"hooyyy, Dobe" teriak Sasuke

Naruto tau itu suara Sasuke kemudian mencari asal bunyi itu,

"hooyyy Teme, datang juga lu rupanya, kemarilah" Naruto balas berteriak ketika sudah tau tempat Sasuke memanggilnya.

"yoo Dobe, gimana kabar lu?" tanya Sasuke ketika sudah di samping Naruto

"gue baik lah Teme, lu sendiri?"

"samalah, eh ngomong-ngomong, kau udah punya pacar belum?"

"ya udahlah, gue gituloh. Gak seperti lu, setiap ada cewek yang dekat sama lu, gak pernah lu tanggepin"

"gue kan cuma mau keliatan cool, itu doang"

"tapi itu berlebihan Teme, lu bisa dibilang sombong sama para cewek yang dekat ma lu"

"biarin aja, emang gue pikirin!" *sifat cuek Sasuke kumat*

"hm, dibilangin malah kayak gitu" -_-

Sasuke gak nanggepin, malah asik mainan hp

Tiba-tiba ada seorang cewek datang

"Na…Naruto-kun, ini aq buatkan kau ramen kesukaanmu" katanya malu-malu

"arigatou Hinata-chan, duduklah disini dan temani aku makan" kata Naruto lembut

"tapi…" sambil melihat Sasuke, yang diliat gak nyadar

"udahlah, dia gak akan mencakarmu kok, tenang saja" sambil mengedipkan mata

"apa maksudmu Dobe?" rupanya tadi Sasuke pura-pura gak nyadar

"hehe, habisnya dari tadi lu diam terus sih, ayolah sini Hinata-chan" ajak Naruto

"baiklah Naruto-kun"

"AH, gue mau merapiin barang-barang gue dulu" kata Sasuke kesal karena dari tadi dipanas-panasi Naruto

"emangnya lu tau kamar mana yang akan lu pake?" teriak Naruto, karena Sasuke udah berada jauh darinya

"bodo amat!" Sasuke cuek lagi

"hm, anak itu tak berubah" gumam Naruto

"siapa dia Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata

"dia teman lamaku, dan dia mau menginap dirumahku, kangen katanya, hehe"

"oh begitu"

"suapin aku dong Hinata-chan" kata Naruto dengan genitnya

"ah, maaf Naruto-kun, aku harus membantu ibuku, aku pergi dulu ya, jaa" Hinata pergi dengan muka sudah semerah tomat

"jaa, ah dia itu, selalu begitu, tapi tak apalah, itu yang kusuka darinya" gumam Naruto, sambil memandangi Hinata yang pergi menjauh

"gue makan dulu ah, eh, si Teme dah makan belum ya? Ah bodo amat" gumam Naruto dengan cuek

"sialan si Dobe itu, mentang-mentang udah punya pasangan, manas-manasin gue kayak gitu, hn" gerutu Sasuke

"hm, ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu terlihat kesal begitu? Apa ada masalah dengan Naruto" tanya Kushina bertubi-tubi

"eh? Hn, nggak apa-apa Kushina-san, hn saya mau menginap disini selama 2 minggu, apa boleh?"

"oh mau menginap ya? Tentu boleh, untung masih ada kamar yang kosong, nanti biar Naruto yang membersihkan ya?"

"kenapa harus aku sih kaa-san? Kenapa gak dia aja yang membersihkan sendiri?" protes Naruto tiba-tiba, muncul dari belakang

"dia kan tamu Naruto, masak tamu yang harus membersihkan sih?"

" kan ada kaa-san sam-"

"CEPAT BERESKAN KAMAR ITU! ATAU KAU TIDAK MENDAPAT MAKAN MALAM!" Kushina mulai lapar, eh mulai marah maksudnya

"eh? Iya iya , aku bereskan"

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang hanya menahan senyum *bisa membayangkan?*

"Tadaimaa" terdengar suara laki-laki

"Okaeri tou-san" sambut Naruto

"yoo Naruto, ini Tou-san ada oleh-oleh" jawab Minato, Tou-san Naruto

"Arigatou, Tou-san"

"yosh, douita, eh, siapa dia? Temanmu?" tanya Minato sambil nunjuk Sasuke

"iya Tou-san, namanya Sasuke, dia mau menginap disini" jawab Naruto

"salam kenal Minato-san" kata Sasuke sopan

"salam kenal juga Sasuke"

"ehm, aku mau buat makan malam dulu, Naruto cepat bereskan kamar yang akan Sasuke pakai nanti" kata Kushina-san

"hm, ya kaa-san"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, tipissssssss sekali

"oy Dobe, nanti kalo udah selesai ngebersihin kamar gue, tolong nanti taruh tas gue di kamar ya? Gue mau mandi dulu" kata Sasuke

Naruto cuma nahan marah, mungkin dia udah nyakar muka stoic Sasuke, kalo nggak inget kata-kata kaa-san nya 'perlakukan tamu sebagai raja Naruto' begitu kata kaa-sannya

Sementara Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati 'hahaha, rasain lu Dobe, emang enak gue kerjain, mending gue segera mandi, udah bau banget nih gue' inner Sasuke

"Sasuke, nanti mau makan apa?" tanya Kushina saat Sasuke lewat dapurnya

"hn, terserah Kushina-san, tapi kalo boleh saya mau minum jus tomat" kata Sasuke

"oh, baiklah kalo begitu"

Kemudian Sasuke segera mandi

Saat makan malam à

"ittadakimasu minna" seru Naruto, kemudian makan dengan lahapnya

"hey Naruto, pelan-pelan saja makannya" kata Kushina

"aku sangat lapar kaa-san"

"hm, terserah kau lah Naruto, oh iya, Sasuke ayo dimakan jangan malu-malu ya, anggap dirumah sendiri"

"ya, arigatou kushina-san"

"hey, Sasuke, nanti setelah makan malam, lu mau gue ajak kerumah temen gue, mau nggak? Gue mau ngebalikin buku dia yang gue pinjem" tanya Naruto

"rumahnya dimana?"

"deket kok dari sini"

"hn, ok"

"siip"

'hn, semoga Naruto gak ngajak gue ketempat orang yang aneh-aneh' inner Sasuke

Selesai makan malam à

"ayo Sasukee" teriak Naruto, sambil menyeret Sasuke yang lagi main hp

"hn, pelan-pelan aja napa sih? Heran gue ma elu"

"baka no teme! Dia bisa marah kalo gue telat ngebalikin buku dia, tu buku mau dipakek buat ulangan besok. Lo belom tau sih kalo dia marah kayak gimana, sumpah kayak setan" jelas Naruto, sambil membayangkan wajah temannya kalo lagi marah, kemudian bergidik ngeri

'hn, semua wanita itu merepotkan' inner Sasuke pinjem kata-katanya Shikamaru, Shikamaru yang lagi tidur sampai kebangun karena ada yang pakek kata-katanya

"kita naik motor kan Dobe?" tanya Sasuke, khawatir kalo mau jalan kaki

"hm, berhubung motor gue lagi dibengkel, kali ini kita akan jalan kaki, hehe, sekalian olahraga teme" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya

'DUAARRRR' kayak habis tersambar petir, Sasuke langsung berkata…

"APAA?" dengan tampang yang bukan Uchiha banget -_-

"hey, lu bukan anak manja kan?" tanya Naruto penuh selidik

"baka, gue tu mandiri Dobe" kata Sasuke sambil menunjukkan wajah datarnya lagi

"kalo gitu ayo, jangan kelamaan"

"tunggu sebentar gue mau ambil jaket dulu"

Sasuke pun memakai jaket berwarna biru dongker, yang menambah kesan cool diwajahnya

"let's go Naruto"

"yosh"

Diperjalanan à

"ya ampun Dobe, hawa disini dingin sekali, masih jauh ya?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggigil kedinginan

"hey, katanya bukan anak manja, masak baru segini udah teler sih?"

"IYA lo enak lo pakek jaket rangkap 3, gue cuma pakek 1 Dobe" kata Sasuke marah

"kalo mau sini gue peluk, biar anget" kata Naruto

"idihhh, gue bukan tipe cowok yaoi ya, gue masih normal"

"kalo lo normal kenapa lo gak pernah punya cewek? Gue curiga ma lo, jangan-jangan lo suka sesame jenis ya?" tanya Naruto penuh selidik lagi

"APA LO BILANG?!" Sasuke mendeathglare Naruto dengan deathglare level tertinggi

'hm, ternyata deathglare Uchiha memang menyeramkan ya, mending gue kabur' inner Naruto kemudian dia langsung berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri menahan amarah

"HOYY DOBE! Jangan kabur lu! Awas lu Dobe!" geram Sasuke

Akhirnya Naruto berhenti di sebuah rumah elit yang didepannya ada pohon sakura yang besar

'hosh hosh' Naruto kecapekan, dan dia melihat kebelakang ternyata Sasuke berlari mengejarnya

"hosh hosh, Dobe kalo lari yang lambat aja napa? Capek gue" kata Sasuke juga kecapekan

"makanya kalo deathglare orang tu jangan yang serem-serem, bisa pingsan tu orang kena deathglare lu, oh ya soal lari tadi, gapapa lah lari sedikit aja, itung-itung buat olahraga juga, hehe" jawab Naruto tanpa dosa

"makanya jangan ngomong seenak jidat lo, eh, apa ini rumah temen lo?" ketika Sasuke melihat pohon sakura yang ada di depan rumah itu tiba-tiba dia ingat pada cewek yang ditemuinya di taman bunga sakura tadi

"iya, emang napa?"

"gapapa, cuma nanya aja" jawabnya cuek, sambil terus memperhatika rumah itu

"kalo gitu ayo kesana" kata Naruto sambil menyeret Sasuke lagi

.

.

.

**TBC :D**

.

.

.

yosh, akhirnya chapter 1 ff Gadis Bunga Sakura bisa update :D REVIEW ya minna, author masih rada-rada bingung kalo nulis ff, jadinya ya gaje kayak ini -_- ok sampai jumpa di chapter depan

jaa ne ^^/


End file.
